Dyskusja użytkownika:Domko
Witam. Widze, że nie zawsze jesteś na MemoryAlpha wiki a przez to Wiki sie słabo rozwija. Jeśli chcesz, mogę pomóc w jej rozoju min. przetłumaczając angielskie linki systemu MediaWiki. Jeśli będę pomocny, proszę o kontakt ZelDelet :Ostrzegam przed ZelDeletem. Zgarnie sysopa, nasyci się władzą, jaką mu to daje i pójdzie wsiną dal. Dawno temu zaczął tłumaczenie komunikatów na kilku Wikiach. Obecnie jest na literkach c i d. Jeśli tylko masz kogoś zaufanego, to absolutnie nie dawaj uprawnień ZelDeletowi. Szoferka 04:28, 15 lip 2006 (UTC) (kontakt) Polska centrala Analogicznie do Central Wikii, która działa głównie w języku angielskim, 18 czerwca powstała centrala w języku polskim. Ma ona skupiać wszystkich, którzy uczestniczą w rozwoju jednej lub większej ilości Wikii i którzy są zainteresowani współpracą między Wikiami, wymianą doświadczeń, doskonaleniem stron pomocy, poradników i zaleceń, czy po prostu wolnymi dyskusjami i uczestnictwem w życiu społeczności. Polska centrala powstała pod adresem pl.wikia.com i w tej chwili dopiero raczkuje. Zapraszam do odwiedzin i wzięcia udziału w jej tworzeniu i doskonaleniu. Proszę też o poinformowanie o projekcie innych użytkowników tej Wikii. Szoferka 03:09, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) Inactive MA editions Hi. I just wanted to let you know that there's a discussion about what to do with inactive MA editions going on on MA/en. Please join that discussion: en:Forum:Other MA versions. Thanks, Cid Highwind 11:46, 7 lip 2006 (UTC) Pomoc przy projekcie Memory-Alpha Na forum startrek.pl napisałeś że potrzebujesz pomocy przy administracji przy projekcie Memory-Alpha Pl. Jestem chętny. Mam połroczne doświadczenie w pisanie artykułów w systemie wiki, więc w kwestach technicznych chętnie pomoge. Prosze od odpowiedź na moje stronie dyskusji. Dziękuje. Paradoks 15:45, 11 lip 2006 (UTC) Dzięki, chciałbym pare rzeczy zasugerować:Na stronie głównej można by zmienić sekcje Artykuł tygodnia na Artykuł miesiąca - artykuł tygodnia jest tylko na angielskiej wersji, już na niemieckiej jest Artikel des Monats. Tak wogóle to na Wikipedi zorobiłem coś na wzór strony głównej MA - Portal:Star Trek - obejrzyj sobie i powiedz jak widzisz tutajsza strone główną. Paradoks 16:01, 11 lip 2006 (UTC) Faktycznie nie dziala, ale ten napewno działa:[Portal: Star Trek Paradoks 18:25, 11 lip 2006 (UTC) witaj Domko jesli potrzebujesz nadal pomocy przy tworzeniu serwisu, to oferuje swoja pomoc moge tlumaczyc z angielskiego, niemieckiego a takze uzupelniac serwis swoja wlasna dosc bogata trekowa wiedza pozdrawiam buszmen Witam Przypadkowo natknąłem się na polska wesję Memory Alfa, znam się nieco na wiki (dziłam aktywnie na polskiej wikipedii); pisałem również tamże artykuły dotyczące ST. Popieram inicjatywę, chciabym nieco szturchnąć. Jesli mogę jakoś pomóc proszę o info na mojej stronie dyskusji. Pozdraiwam. Semper malus 21:08, 21 gru 2006 (UTC) Uprawnienia admina Po raz ostatni powtarzam, że nie chcę żadnych uprawnień administratora bo nie będę z nich korzystał. Jesli chcecie mieć więcej adminów niż użytkowników róbcie jak uważacie. Mi one do niczego nie są potrzebne. To, że czasem coś poprawię czy napiszę nie oznacza, że chcę się z tym babrać... Pah Wraith 20:22, 10 sie 2007 (UTC) :No, ja przecież tego nie proponuję. Trzeba było o tym napisać w Dziesiątym Dziobowym. :P Domko 12:41, 12 sie 2007 (UTC) Prośba Domko. tajemniczy Dax to znany nam z Phoenixa Delta. Wnioskuję o uprawnienia admina dla niego. Q Original 16:13, 24 cze 2008 (UTC) Zapytanie Witam! Od dość niedawna pisze do MA. Chciałbym na poważnie zająć się opracowaniem i ujednoliceniem graficznym odcinków TNG. Dwa odcinki już opracowałem, (wiem że to narazie kropla w morzu ale będę się starał) mam nadzieje, że się przydam;) Pozdro. Del ToRo 21:13, 25 lip 2008 (UTC) Przyciski dla Doctor Who Na Forum pozwoliłem sobie zaproponować Doctor Who przyjęcie uprawnień administratora. Dobrze zna się na Wikii, IMHO bardzo przydałaby się nam jego pomoc. Co ciekawe zgodził się (pierwsza osoba, którą udało się wrobić!). Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko i nie czujesz się postawiony przed faktem dokonanym. Fakt, powinienem to wcześniej skonsultować. W każdym razie, jeśli nie masz żadnych obiekcji to czekamy na oficjalne przyznanie mu flagi administratora (tylko Ty możesz to zrobić). Pozdrawiam, Paradoks 20:58, 18 gru 2008 (UTC) Pilna (i niemiła) sprawa Rzuć okiem tutaj: http://www.startrek.pl/forum/index.php?action=vthread&forum=4&topic=1162&page=21#msg184715 Prawdę mówiąc biter z Evivą i MarcoPolo pograli dość bezczelnie. Nie wiem czy na taki ruch nie potrzebują jakby co zgody międzynarodowych władz MA (bo jeśli tak, to nie wiem czy nie wdepnęli po uszy). Jeśli wystarczy nasza to sam nie wiem czy im zakazać, czy zgodzić się na "handel wiązany" - zgoda w zamian za solidne reklamy MA, st.pl (oraz - a co - Horizona i Xenopedii ;-) ). Pozdr. Q Original 05:55, lis 23, 2009 (UTC)